


'Badboy by day, baby by night'

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Daddy Louis, Disney References, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on deviantART, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Harry, Slight Sissy Baby, idk really, larry - Freeform, pull ups, sorta a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is exhausted and Louis cradles him to sleep. And then Harry's suddenly Louis' little baby boy. With the help of Zayn and some Disney Princess Pull Ups. </p><p>and, Louis forgets Cinderella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Badboy by day, baby by night'

Harry was slumped against the wall of the tourbus with his hands covering his eyes and his head bowed down, lips parted as he breathed lowly. It was day who-knows-what of their long tour and as much as Harry loved it, he was _fucking tired_. Beyond exhausted. The darkening sky and the dim lights of the tourbus didn't help him much; but like it or not Harry wasn't going to sleep. It wasn't nothing too bad, just being so energetic for shows meant he was up all night and it was wrecking him.

Meanwhile, Louis was looking carefully across at his boyfriend. _Oh, he was trying to sleep. Cute, the poor thing. He could just pull him into his arms and rock him to sleep.. Actually, that wasn't too bad an idea.. His own little babe._  
"Tired, Harry?"  
To Louis' amusement, his voice made Harry jump. 

Harry jerked his head towards the voice, and came level with Louis. "Wha'? M' not tired Lou, piss off.." He murmured, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yes you are," Louis said and actually _pulled Harry into his arms_ and _kept him there_.  
Harry's heart fluttered suddenly. Something about it just felt so.. Good. Oddly. He pushed it back, fighting to stay still; but after minutes gave in to his instincts and there he was, sprawled against Louis with one arm gripping gently to Lou's slippery shirt and-- and Louis was rubbing soft little circles and shapes in his hair.  
The 19 year old let out a whine of indignation as his eyelids began to grow heavy. _What was Louis doing?_ He twitched in protest, face crumpling.  
"Shh.."  
Louis' finger brushed Harry's full, pink lips. "Just sleep, love. We know you need it. _You_ know you need it.  
He pressed small kisses to Harry's curls, and smirked ever so slightly as he felt sleep overcome his baby; Harry's body going slack and lips parted as he breathed out evenly. Louis shifted slightly but stayed close, arm protectively clinging on.

"You know.." Zayn started gently, chewing a mouthful of pizza and staring at Louis and Harry's tangled hug, intently. 

Louis was too busy studying Harry's face to reply. He looked too angelic while he slept; so peaceful, like there wasn't anything that could bother him. Grinning, he ran his thumb gently across Harry's cheek. The smile on his face curled as Harry flinched and whined.  
Louis finally looked up, towards Zayn. "Mm?"

Zayn swallowed his pizza. "He looks so much like a baby. You could baby him and he'd fit right into it, as in.." He thought. "He just would look like a big baby, you know?"  
This sparked off Lou's excitement. "You really think so?" He grinned.  
With a nod from Zayn, Louis' idea was set.  
Shifting Harry off of his lap, he went off hunting in his bunk. He was sure Lux had left behind some pull-ups and there were fresh pacifiers behind too.. A-ha! There they were! Clutching his loot, he rustled his way back to the sleeping Harry, and found Zayn too cooing over him.  
"Want to help?" Coughing, Louis got Zayn's attention.  
Zayn agreed. 

Beaming, Louis eased a shifting Harry's skinny jeans down and unwrapped a Pull Up. It was pink and covered in sparkly Disney princesses but it would do! Gently peeling Harry's boxers off, Louis slipped the training pants up over Harry's bum. They fitted perfectly! He tossed the boxers and jeans aside, leaving the little one showing off his Disney Princess patterned crotch.  
Zayn slid a paci into Harry's parted lips. 

Louis eased Harry into his arms again, and when Harry began to whimper he pursed his lips and resumed tracing soft shapes in Harry's curls, feeling Harry's grip on his shirt tighten as the boy re-entered his dreamworld.  
Harry's lips closed around the orange bulb of the pacifier as he slept, his tongue swirling over the nub hesitantly. As the foreign object began to feel more comfy to him, he sucked at it audibly, drool collecting at the edge of his mouth which Louis wiped with his shirt, and Harry smiled.

He awoke a few hours later, having had the best sleep he could've ever had, in ages. Harry wiped his hand over his face until he felt the pacifier still in. Stiffening, he shot off of Louis' lap and flung his pacifier out, it landing on the floor with a _clack_.  
"What the hell?" Harry spat, heart racing. "What are you doing? Why do I have that in my mouth?" He spat, shifting from foot to foot and back again. Harry couldn't admit he liked the feel of the pacifier in his mouth, could he?! No..

Louis didn't reply, and was chuckling in amusement. 

Harry stood, confused. Why was Louis laughing? The curly one was perplexed until his eyes drifted to the Pull Up wrapped snugly over him.  
The Pull Up Harry was seconds away from drenching.  
"You-- you put me in a Pull Up!" Harry gasped. "Why-- why would you? And.. Disney Princesses.. Really?" He was anguished, and stormed off with his jeans, discarding the Pull Up on the way.

"If you say so." Louis murmured, and took the small stash of pacifiers and Pull Ups, hiding them just where Harry would look, and just where he couldn't resist temptation to get them.  
~~~~

 

A week passed with nothing - both Louis and Zayn were checking to see if the stash was still there every day. Come 2pm Friday afternoon, when Louis checked? Gone. He smirked and drifted to Harry's room. Just in case.

Harry, meanwhile, was sprawled out on his bed, the pacifier bobbing gently in his mouth and a Pull Up wrapped around him once again. He pet his crotch, looking like he was trying to wet. 

It had been a week, a long week, and the temptation of feeling a Pull Up on his crotch and the nub of a pacifier resting on his tongue, had been too much. He'd spotted the stash under Louis' seat _days_ ago and was _itching_ to get at them, deliberately going past, peeping under; but never getting.  
 _You're too old for them, Harry. Too old. You don't need them._ was repeated like a mantra in his head. As if that wasn't bad enough, he'd been having _dreams_ about being babied; and would wake up with his mouth making small, needy little sucking motions or --embarrassingly-- the first few dribbles seeping out onto the bed sheets - and not the mouth kind of dribbles, he hastened to add. So by this Friday morning he had cracked and was feeling _blissful_ with his baby things. He needed this so much. He was so blissful, in fact, that he didn't register Louis sliding in to the small space in his bunk.

"Cute.."  
Louis leaned against the tiny frame of Harry's bunk and watched him coolly. "You got the stuff then?"  
Harry jumped and looked up fearfully, lip trembling, as he yanked the pacifier from his mouth and threw it again. "Louis, I was.. Uhm.." He could feel his heart pummeling in his chest. This was not good, Louis was not going to like him!  
Despite trying to get an excuse, Harry couldn't think of a plausible one. His voice fell to a whimpering squeak as tears began dripping from his lashes and down his cheeks. "I-I.." He brought two shaking hands to cover his eyes and his shoulders shook, heaving out tangled, heart wrenching sobs.

"Hey, hey! C'mon now love..."  
Louis gently ran his hand through Harry's curls as Harry laid there, gripping his bedsheets tight and just streaming tears.  
"Sssh." Louis continued as Harry cried, wiping away each tear that fell with the pad of his thumb. "Ssssh, move over for me, love."

When Harry didn't, Louis slid a hand under Harry's bottom, gently feeling the crinkly Pull Up. Harry tensed against Louis' hold, his heart fluttering fiercely, but soon relaxed as he was placed back down, and Louis _climbed in with him!_    
Harry sat there in silence, mouth open ever so slightly as unshed baby-boy tears coated his lashes.  
"I-- I.. uh.. Oh Louis..." He stuttered worriedly, looking down and fiddling with the bedsheets. There was no way he could say it. 

"It's okay Haz, I get it. You want a pacifier and looking after." Louis paused once to rethink, looked down, and smiled as he saw the bright Disney Princess artwork of Harry's Pull Up blurring at the edges.  "--and you want Belle and Ariel and Aurora?" He continued. His tone was teasing; but full of care and to prove it he nuzzled Harry in close and rocked him. "I can do that for you love. Promise."

"And Cinderella." Harry added indignantly as the last tears fell. His eyes were still moist but he was relaxed.  
"Mm?" Louis toyed with Harry's curls, partly perplexed at the outburst.  
"Cinderella. M'want Belle, Ariel, Aurora and Cinderella!"  
Louis chuckled in understanding. "Her too, how could I forget!"

Harry sniffed and smiled, burying his tearstained face into Louis' chest and clinging on, as Louis cradled him and showed him how much he was needed, loved and cared for.


End file.
